Methods for making products of natural or artificial latex rubbers are known in the prior art, however the resulting products are merely non-breathable and their feel on the body is rubbery. When loose fibres are applied prior to the application of the product material to create a comfortable tactile feel, the fibres are soaked by the product material making it hard to obtain a even velvet inner fibre coating. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved methods for producing breathable stretchable products with a desirable tactile feel.